


Hello, Humiliation? This is Daiki.

by deviance



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Just lots of fluff, M/M, it'll give you diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviance/pseuds/deviance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Kagami is a surfer and Aomine is a lifeguard that likes him from afar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Humiliation? This is Daiki.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my AoKaga Exchange fic for gardonofdependence on tumblr. Hope you like it! (sorry I couldn't think of a good title)

Daiki sighed, lazing around on his elevated chair and scanning the horizon with half-lidded eyes. He reached up and pulled his shades down over his eyes, wondering idly how he was supposed to keep from falling asleep. This was seriously the most boring thing ever. He remembered complaining to Satsuki about having money constraints and thinking about taking up a job for the summer while he was away from college, but he hadn’t expected her to land him a job as lifeguard. If there wasn’t a new pair of basketball shoes he wanted to get, he’d quit and just eat ramen noodles or something. But there was no way he was giving up those beauties. A brand new line of Jordans were being launched in September and Daiki was certain if he added his summer pay and his birthday money, he’d be able to get them for sure. He smirked to himself, mind already planning on what spot to clear for them to be on his shelf, when a sudden holler interrupted his daydream. 

“Hah?” Daiki exhaled, sitting up a bit and wondering idly if this was really something he needed to deal with. But it hadn’t sounded like one of the noisy kids that ran around screaming randomly so perhaps it was actually something important. 

He lifted his glasses for a moment and scanned the horizon, though he didn’t see anything. He frowned, just about to shrug the sound off and get back to his daydreaming, when he spotted a lone surfboard. There wasn’t many surfers in the area, but one of the few others was paddling over, a grin on his face as he laughed. Daiki guessed some guy had wiped out, about to shrug it off, when a flash of red drew his attention. The one who’d wiped out had resurfaced, his face just as red as his hair as he yelled at the other person, probably to stop laughing. The other surfer paddled over, dragging the redhead’s board and still laughing. Daiki rolled his eyes, reaching up to drop the glasses back over his eyes, while the redhead pulled himself out of the water and onto his board, sitting up with his legs in the water. He was a way out, but not so far that Daiki couldn’t see that his face was still red. He chuckled to himself, watching the two surfers paddling to get back into the line-up as they awaited their turn for another wave. Navy eyes strayed away only to return a few moments later. He smirked when it was the redhead’s turn again, watching the guy paddle out a bit further and situate himself for the wave. Daiki hoped he wiped out again so he’d get to see it this time. 

Instead, as one of the bigger waves of the afternoon rolled in, the redhead easily caught it, smoothly standing on his feet and moving effortlessly through the water. Daiki could only stare, eyes a bit wide in awe. He was truly one of the more impressive surfers in the area, clearly knowing what he was doing. As he got drug in closer to shore, Daiki could even make out the bright grin on his lips. He let out a whoop of victory when he got out of the wave, dropping back down to sit and throwing his fist into the air. The surfer from before that was still waiting on a wave returned it. Then the redhead turned, paddling back towards shore. 

Daiki found himself staring, removing his glasses and his eyes widening as the closer the man got to shore the more he could make out of him. Like the defined chest and muscled arms that easily pulled him through the water. When he stood in knee deep water, grabbing his board under his arm, Daiki got a real eyeful, gazing up and down the dripping body of perfection. Daiki felt his face heating up the longer he stared. The surfer stepped onto the beach, heading for the exit—calling it a day, Daiki guessed a bit disappointedly. As he passed Daiki’s chair, he glanced up, smirking and nodding friendly as he caught Daiki’s eyes for a few seconds. Daiki sunk lower in his seat embarrassed, flicking the glasses back over his eyes and covering his burning face with his hands. God, he’d caught him _checking him out_! The blue-haired man groaned quietly. 

But his _eyes!_ The man felt himself nearly dying. His eyes were bright and friendly and made the man look so damn happy. Plus his smile. And his face. And his body. And everything. The man was perfect. Daiki’s face flushed even harder, even as he tried to fight it down. And he’d acknowledged him, nodded at him. Daiki gulped, sitting up straight and eyes widening in horror. He… _he hadn’t returned the nod!_ What if he thought he didn’t like him now? What if that was his chance? He’d just sat there and ignored him! The man groaned. Dammit. He’d lost his chance with perfection. 

Daiki pouted for the rest of the day, kicking himself for not responding. He could have even said something, like ‘You surf good’ or ‘That was a nice run’ or ‘You look really hot please go out with me!’ His face heated up again, cursing his mind. He hoped the redhead would come back and maybe he’d have another chance to talk with him. He wouldn’t mess up next time. He’d definitely woo the trunks off him! 

The next day, Daiki was anxious, eyes landing on any flash of red. His fingers twitched as he waited, watching as the handful of surfers that had came that day paddled out. They weren’t nearly as impressive as the redhead, wiping out often and even when they stood it was a bit wobbly. But the man from yesterday…he’d looked like he belonged on the water, moving so smoothly. Daiki sighed, scanning the horizon once more before deflating in his chair. He supposed he wasn’t coming back today. 

That continued for a few days, the redhead never showing up and Daiki cursing himself for letting his only chance pass. Five days after Daiki had seen him, however, the blue-haired man had climbed up into his chair with a slump, eyes scanning the few surfers that were out already more thanks to habit than hope, before zeroing in on one flash of red. His breath caught as he stared at the man mid-ride. He was gliding just as effortlessly as before, a bit closer than last time so Daiki could see him throw his head back and laugh joyfully. His arms were wide-open, like he wanted to hug the sunset, before he got more focused and brought his ride to an end. Daiki hated to see his fun cut short, wishing the wave had continued forever just to keep seeing that grin. He smiled to himself, eyes staying on the redheaded surfer for the entirely of the time he was there. Once again, just about an hour before Daiki’s shift ended, he came padding in, easily lifting up his board and running his free hand through his hair, pushing the bangs back. Daiki nearly drooled, before blushing once he realized he was walking towards him. 

_Oh shit! He’s coming!_ Daiki nearly bit his tongue as he tried to sit up straighter, determined to do this correctly. _‘Hey, you’re pretty good at surfing,’_ he practiced in his head, taking a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. 

As the redhead got close, Daiki went to open his mouth, only to startle when the other man let out a sneeze, sniffling a bit. 

“Bless you!” A random girl called out from where she was sitting nearby on a towel. 

“Ah, thanks!” the redhead returned, sniffling a bit but smiling all the same at the girl, waving before taking his leave. 

Daiki sunk in his chair in despair. He’d been so close! Why hadn’t he said ‘bless you’ first? Damn that girl. And the guy had even responded! And also smiled and waved! The blue-haired boy groaned in self-pity, pouting again. Dammit. 

Daiki had an even stronger determination the next day. He was going to talk to the redhead for sure! He sat straight in his chair, eyes searching. He was ready. He wasn’t going to miss his chance again! 

The sound of laughter by his chair drew his attention. He exhaled roughly when he realized it was the redhead, walking beside another dark-haired surfer who was laughing as well as they headed for the water. But all Daiki cared about was the redhead, his laugh deep and warm as his face split into a broad smile. Daiki’s face warmed again as he smiled to himself, feeling the need to laugh as well just by listening to the man laugh. It was a contagious sound, a happy sound. He could listen to it all day. 

“So how’s the department been, Taiga?” the other man asked once they’d calmed down. 

“Keeps me busy,” the redhead answered, shrugging, “but I like it.” 

Then the two were too far from Daiki to be heard, not that he could have spoken anyways. He’d sunk down once more, holding his hand over his face to hide his stupid grin. _Taiga!_ The man’s name was Taiga. He finally had his name. He idly wondered what ‘department’ the guy worked at. No, that Taiga worked at. 

But who was the other guy? 

Daiki frowned, watching the two start to paddle out. They didn’t look like siblings, the other was much paler and his black hair was covering half of his face. Honestly, the other guy looked like he belonged on a magazine beside Kise. Plus, he’d called the redhead Taiga, which was obviously his first name, so they had to be close. Were…were they together? Daiki felt his shoulders fall as his eyes dropped from watching the redhead to the sand in front of his chair. Figures. Of course the guy was taken. He was perfect, after all; Daiki couldn’t be the only one who’d noticed. It was pretty obvious. 

Daiki stared at the surfers morosely as the day wore on, no longer as confident as he’d been at the start of the day. Who was he kidding? He didn’t even know anything about the guy. He probably wasn’t even interested in guys. And even if he was, Daiki seriously doubted he’d noticed the idiot sitting on top of a chair who couldn’t even nod back in acknowledgement. He sighed, watching the redhead returning while the other man stayed. Taiga was already headed towards him, but Daiki doubted he’d be able to speak. 

“Uh, hey,” Taiga called. Daiki blinked, looking down. 

“Me?” he asked hesitantly when it was obvious the redhead was looking at him. 

“Yeah. Watch my board for a second?” he asked, a bit rudely, but Daiki was willing to overlook that. 

“Sure, no problem,” he managed out, nodding like an idiot even as the redhead propped the board up against his chair before running back towards the parking lot. Daiki stared. Then he grinned. He’d talked to Taiga! 

Moments later, the redhead returned, grinning up at him. “Thanks, dude,” he called, grabbing his board again and waving friendly at Daiki. 

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” Daiki called back, voice catching as the redhead ran back into the water and out of earshot. His face started heating up and he couldn’t help the smile that curved his lips. His hands were shaking slightly and his heart was beating loudly. He’d gotten to talk to him! Finally! 

As Taiga and the other guy started back in at the end of the day, Daiki felt his heart flutter with nerves. He was going to do it. He was going to do it. Forcing himself, as the two got close, he raised an open hand, waving casually. He nearly screamed when the redhead grinned and waved back, both guys walking past. Daiki instantly turned to goo, nearly falling from his chair as he covered his warm face. He smiled down at his hand. He’d waved back. 

Daiki didn’t get another chance to talk to the redhead, but he did manage to keep himself waving whenever the redhead was leaving. Taiga always smiled and waved back. Daiki sighed, wishing he had some way, some opportunity, to talk to the other. Just one more try. He’d definitely ask him out this time. If he was taken, then he’d just have to tell Daiki—and then he’d go live under a rock—but until it was definite then he wasn’t giving up hope. 

It was ten days after having talked to the redhead for the first time—not that Daiki was counting or anything—when his chance came. The redhead was surfing beautifully, as was usual, and Daiki’s eyes were glued to him. It was a slightly dreary day, with the sky full of clouds that could possibly bring rain and only a handful of people on the beach. Taiga was the only surfer that was out, but he truly thrived in the higher-than-usual waves that the wind was creating. For one second, Daiki noted his board wobbling. Then the redhead was sent flailing into the water. Daiki twitched, instantly sitting ramrod straight. He counted to ten, waiting for the redhead to resurface. When he still didn’t see him, he was up, jumping off the chair and rushing into the water, diving into an incoming wave and quickly speeding to the fallen surfer. 

Daiki searched the water once he found Taiga’s surfboard, diving deeper as he tried to find a flash of red. He spotted red in the water and headed towards it, realizing it was the other man. He went to help him immediately, arms reaching under the other and pulling him up. Taiga jerked in his arms but they both broke the surface. The redhead was reaching for his board, brought it towards them as he turned to Daiki with a raised brow. 

“…Hi?” he said, sounding unsure. “Did you…need something?” 

“You…you fell and didn’t come back up,” Daiki explained, suddenly feeling nervous, heat welling up in his face as he treaded water. He was suddenly not so sure the rescue attempt had been needed. How long had he waited to see if Taiga was going to resurface again? 

“I got a bit turned around by the wave, but I was fine really. Just swimming a bit,” he explained. 

Daiki wanted to drown. His face was burning and he just knew the other could tell, even with his darker skin. His eyes widened in both horror at the realization that the other had been fine and that he’d evidently just revealed how closely he’d been paying attention to the redhead. He felt absolutely humiliated. He lowered a bit in the water, not kicking quite so hard. _Dammit, I ruined it. He thinks I’m weird now._ He refused to meet the other’s eyes. 

“Oh. Sorry then,” he mumbled. This was it. It was all over. He’d really blown it this time. There was no recovery from this. The redhead was sure to never want to see him again. He turned to swim back in to shore. 

“No!” the other said quickly, startling Daiki and making him turn back, eyes widening in surprise as it was the redhead’s turn to blush and look away. “I mean, uh, it’s fine. Honest mistake,” he excused, waving it off. Then he smiling lightly, peeking up at Daiki from under his wet bangs as his face was turning the same shade as his hair. “And I…I appreciate you moving so quickly to help me,” he added, almost under his breath. 

Daiki couldn’t speak. He’d swallowed his tongue, gapping at the other. But he had to say something; if he didn’t, he might lose his chance to ever talk to the redhead again! His mind whirled, trying to think of a response. 

“Will you go out with me!?” he yelled, instantly clapping a hand over his mouth and feeling himself turn all different shades of red. He had not just said that. _Please_ tell him he had not just yelled that in the face of the biggest crush he’d ever had. 

The redhead blinked once, surprised, and Daiki wondered what would happen if he just stopped kicking and slipped under the surface of the water, letting the deep take him away from this embarrassment. He was such an idiot. He should have bitten his damn tongue off. This was horrible. Taiga probably didn’t even like guys. He was probably already taken. There was no way he was interested in him— 

“I’d like that.” 

Daiki stiffened, jerking his head up and staring at the other in surprise. Taiga was smiling hugely, his face blushing a bit and his eyes bright. Daiki couldn’t help but tentatively return the smile. 

“Really?” he asked softly, almost not daring to hope. Was this seriously happening? 

“Yeah, really,” Taiga nodded, smile softening a bit. Then he blushed a bit more, looking away and making Daiki’s brow raise in question. “I’ve actually been wanting to ask you out for a while now,” he admitted quickly, face blushing horribly. Daiki felt his own face follow. 

“Seriously?” he asked, heart pounding. “But you never said anything!” 

“Neither did you!” Taiga returned just as heated, before they both burst into laughter. The redhead offered the other his board to he wouldn’t have to tread water and Daiki leaned onto it opposite Taiga. 

“I’m Kagami Taiga, by the way,” the other introduced himself, smiling that friendly smile of his. 

“Aomine Daiki,” he followed suit. 

Inside his chest, Daiki felt something settle; like he’d finally found something he’d been looking for. He grinned. 

\-----one year later----- 

“I’m home,” Daiki called out, sighing exhaustedly while kicking off his shoes. 

“Welcome home,” Taiga returned from further in the apartment. It was technically Taiga’s, but since the two of them had started dating Daiki’s stuff had slowly added up and he stayed over more and more until it was almost like he lived there anyways. Taiga had went ahead and given him a spare key a few months ago. “How was practice?” 

“Ah, tiring,” Daiki grumbled, leaning against the doorframe and watching Taiga moving around the kitchen, fixing dinner. “Coach got on me for not passing enough.” 

“Ever think about, oh I don’t know, passing more?” Taiga asked, shooting him a look. 

“Why should I when I can score by myself?” he asked before moving to set the table. “How was your day at the department?” he steered the age-old argument away before it could really happen, not really feeling like arguing right now. As he went to get the cups above where Taiga was mixing something, he slide behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling against his neck. 

“Pretty easy. Just a small kitchen fire and a few false alarms today.” Taiga leaned back against him for a minute, turning his head to press a chaste kiss to his temple. 

“Good,” Daiki murmured, stealing a quick kiss from the other before grabbing the cups and fixing them both something to drink. Taiga chuckled, setting the food on the table. As they both took a seat their legs automatically moved to intertwine under the table, even as they started another argument. 

“Happy anniversary,” Taiga added as they were almost done with the food. Daiki hummed, raising a brow. 

“Hah?” 

“It’s our anniversary,” Taiga repeated like he was telling the weather, gesturing with one hand towards the fridge. “I made a cake.” 

“You made a cake?” Daiki asked, eyes brightening. Then his brow furrowed. “Wait, it’s our anniversary? Shit, Taiga, I’m sorry. I’m completely forgot. I didn’t get you anything.” 

Taiga shrugged, cracking a fond smile and looking at the other with hooded eyes. “Yeah, I figured you’d forget. No big deal; no one can remember everything.” He got up to get out the cake and went to grab something to cut it while Daiki got up to check it out. “Besides,” Taiga threw over his shoulder while digging through the drawer, “It’s not like we’re not going to have plenty more.” 

Daiki felt his chest lightening and his face burning as the other so casually spouted things like that. He covered his face with his hands, refusing to look at Taiga as the other cut the cake. 

“Hey, you know,” the redhead began, sounding nervous. Daiki peeked to see that the other was also blushing, the red much easier to spot on his lighter skin. 

“Yeah?” 

“Well, I was just thinking,” Taiga continued, beating around the bush. Then he sighed, seemingly gathering up his confidence before looking up to meeting Daiki’s eyes evenly. “Would you let me teach you how to surf?” 

Daiki raised a brow. “If you really want to, sure. Can’t be that hard,” he shrugged. Taiga exhaled, smiling happily while getting a forkful of cake and offering it to Daiki. He blushed but leaned in regardless, the cake sliding smoothly off the fork and onto his tongue. It tasted just as amazing as all of Taiga’s food. “Is it any good?” 

“It’s perfect,” Daiki murmured, leaning a bit forward and reaching for Taiga, fingers twisting in his hair familiarly before smirking and pulling him closer. They shared a brief kiss before pulling apart. 

“Why do you want to teach me how to surf anyways?” Daiki finally asked later, laying back on their bed while Taiga was brushing his teeth in the bathroom. 

“Huh?” The other called out, before spitting and washing out his mouth. “Oh, that. Well I want you to be able to surf whenever we get to L.A.” 

Daiki blinked, surprised. “L.A.? We’re going to L.A.?” 

Taiga sent him a look. “Have you checked your own game schedule? You have a game in L.A. in a few months. I already planned to use some of my vacation time and go with you. Figured I could show you my town.” He smirked. “Plus, my dad’s been wanting to meet you,” he added while climbing into bed. 

“Oh great,” Daiki groaned. 

“I don’t want to hear it. At least I’m giving you a head’s up, unlike you, who just _brought you’re parents over to dinner randomly one night!_ ” 

Daiki laughed, struggling to push the redhead away as he tried to lock him in a headlock. The momentary wrestling match evolved into laughs and fond touching. 

“You’ve turned me into a sap,” Daiki muttered after a moment of just brushing his fingers through the other’s hair. Taiga grinned down at him. 

“To turn you into one would require you not being one already,” the other teased. 

“Oh shut up. At least I’m not a total dork,” Daiki returned just as quickly. 

Taiga raised a brow in question before grinning daringly. Daiki felt his face heating up even before the other spoke. That expression never bode well for him. “Oh you’re not, huh? Then I guess it was someone else who ‘saved me from drowning’ when we first met, even though I was just swimming?” 

Daiki groaned loudly, rolling over to press his burning face into the pillow while covering it with his arms. “God, don’t even bring that up. That was the most embarrassingly day of my life.” 

Taiga laughed. “Well honestly I was just glad you made a move. Saved me the trouble of trying to come up with some way to talk to you and making a fool of myself.” 

“Shut up,” Daiki grumbled. 

“Hey,” the other murmured against the back of his neck, lips pressed close and warm breath on Daiki’s shoulders. He shuddered at the feeling. “It’s not so bad, right? We ended up together.” 

Daiki felt the thing in his chest, which had settled there the moment he’d first really talked with the redhead, expand. Along with it, it brought such an all-encompassing feeling that made every cell in his body lighter than air while making his heart pound and his head swim. His own lips were curved in an undeniable smile and he wanted to drown in the deep laughter and overall warmth of the redhead next to him. 

“Yeah,” he murmured instead, peeking over his arm to catch red orbs that were brimming with an emotion he was still too scared to identify. Too scared to admit. But that was alright. After all, it wasn’t like he wasn’t going to have plenty more moments like this, filled with an emotion he couldn’t name but could only express by rolling over and holding the redhead tightly. He guessed Taiga understood, since he held onto him just as tightly. 

_I love you._


End file.
